poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sonic879/Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530's Scooby-Doo/Pokémon Power Hour
Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530's Scooby-Doo/Pokémon Power Hour is a series of The Weekenders crossovers with Scooby-Doo & Pokémon movies combined as one humungous trilogy. Plots ''Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins Tino's Adventures of Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island The movie opens with Mystery, Inc. being pursued by a moat monster. After an accident with Scooby-Doo, he is caught and revealed to be a counterfeiter. This is actually an old case of the now-dissolved Mystery, Inc. being told on a talk show program by Daphne Blake, who now, along with Fred Jones, is running a successful TV series (Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake). Velma Dinkley has gone on and become the proprietor of a mystery bookstore, and Scooby and his owner Shaggy Rogers bounce from job to job, including working in customs at an airport, from which they are fired after eating all the confiscated imported foods. Since their mysteries have all involved mere crooks in monster costumes, Fred decides that Daphne's show should be about tracking down real ghosts, so he gets the gang back together for a trip to Louisiana and the gang reunites with Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, and meets Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Tara Duncan, Sparrow, Cal. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, like a nerdy guy in a lobster-man suit haunting a shellfish cannery, an old man disguised as a bat monster in a graveyard, a holographic ghost and the zombie captain of a riverboat casino that turns out to be a woman, the gang finally arrives in New Orleans. There they are invited by a young woman named Lena to visit Moonscar Island, the home of her employer, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical (except for the scared/convinced Shaggy and Scooby), they decide to go with Lena, on whom Fred has taken a fancy (to Daphne's disapproval). On the way, Velma informs the gang that Moonscar Island has had many unexplained disappearances over the years. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer, Simone Lenoir, a beautiful French-American; Jacques, the island's ferryman; and Beau, Simone's gardener, to whom Daphne takes a fancy (to Fred's disapproval). They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, a grungy-ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The first act is like a standard Scooby-Doo cartoon, with the gang investigating and working to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri, Rika, Kazu, Suzie, and their digimon are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole. While trying to climb out, they pull down some of the wall, revealing a skeletal arm. A mysterious green fog envelopes the skeleton, causing it to transform into the grisly zombie of Morgan Moonscar himself. While running away, Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri, Rika, Kazu, Suzie, and their digimon run into a suspicious Beau and bring everyone back to the hole, which is now, however, empty. Simone, invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Later that night, Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri, Kazu, Suzie, and their digimon eat in the Mystery Machine, so Scooby wouldn't chase Simone's cats. However, the spicy food burns their mouths and both of them rush to the lake for water. The green fog reappears and sinks into the nearby ground, causing an army of voodoo zombies to emerge from the lake. Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri, Kazu, Suzie, and their digimon attempt to drive their way out, but due to Shaggy's bad driving, the Mystery Machine gets stuck in a muddy bank, forcing him, Scooby, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri, Kazu, Suzie, and their digimon to flee on foot. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Tara, Cal, Rika, Takato, Ryo, Henry, Kenta, their digimon, Tara, and Cal go to look for them, but bump into Beau, so they split up. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Carver, Takato, Rika, Cal and Inuyasha find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Suzie Wong and their Digimon. They argue about each other's supposed love interest and come across Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Suzie Wong and their Digimon; they also capture a zombie. Fred thinks the zombie is another fake, but it turns out to be all too real, and when the other zombies begin to swarm them, Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Suzie Wong their Digimon, Fred, Daphne, Tino, Carver, Rika, Takato, Cal and Inuyasha separate in panic. Fred trips on a stone, and his camera (which he used to record their investigation) sinks into quicksand, leaving them without proof. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Carver, Takato, Cal, and Inuyasha reunite with Velma, Beau, Lor, Tish, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Tara, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Tara, Ryo, Henry, Kenta, and their digimon (Velma is now suspicious of Beau because "he is never nearby when something strange happens" and she decides to stick by him). Elsewhere, Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri, Kazu, Suzie and their Digimon discover wax dolls that look like Fred, Velma, and Daphne, and they play with them, causing his friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rika, Takato, Ryo, Henry, Kenta, their digimon, Tara, and Cal return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena in the passage, who tells them that the zombies kidnapped Simone and dragged her away. Daphne, Fred, Velma, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rika, Takato, Ryo, Henry, Kenta, their digimon, Tara, Cal, Lena and Beau proceed down the passage and find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels (meaning she wasn't "dragged") and interrogates Lena about the story. Indeed, Simone appears along with Dr. Facilier, Ranamon, Lucemon & Evil Sunset Shimmer, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. They then reveal themselves to be evil werecats. Simone reveals that in 1798, she and Lena were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. One night, during the harvest moon, while the settlers were celebrating their successful harvest, Morgan Moonscar and his pirates chased the settlers, except for Lena and Simone, into the bayou, where they were eaten by alligators and crocodiles. The vengeful Lena and Simone begged their cat god to curse the pirates. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become werecats permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality and help Dr. Facilier get his revenge on Tino and his friends. Over the years, Lena lured more people to the island, and they also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims (by this time, Jacques has already transformed into his werecat form and chases Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Suzie Wong and their Digimon). The zombies — including Morgan Moonscar — were the victims they have murdered over the centuries, who reanimate every harvest moon to warn away visitors, and that they were merely trying to warn the gang to leave to prevent them from suffering the same fate they did. Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Sparrow, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Suzie Wong and their Digimon accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony, and distracting the werecats. Ranamon gets frustrated and evolves into Calmaramon and evil Sunset Shimmer transforms into a demon. Velma is quickly able to untie herself and create voodoo dolls of Lena and Simone to interrupt their power. Renamon manage to fires Diamond Storm to free everyone from the traps. When they are finally cornered, the werecats' curse expires, causing their bodies to age hundreds of years and disintegrate and also killed Demon Sunset Shimmer too. Lucemon and Calmaramon are defeated by the DigiDestined. Takato manage to grab the Talisman and smashes it into pieces and sending Facilier dragged to the underworld, Lucemon & Ranamon manage to retreat, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Afterward, Beau is revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island (to Velma's fascination); Fred and Daphne become a couple again, and Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. The next morning, everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to civilization. In a post-credits scene, Scooby feeds the cats milk. TBA Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma is a big fan, assists Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The Sailor Scouts, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gadgetinis, The Human Mane 5, Twilight Sparkle (Human version), Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, & The Mystery, Inc. gang in solving a case at a museum exposing disgruntled archaeologists Perkins and Griswald as the Babylonian zombies who wanted revenge on the curator for cutting their funding. Afterward, Ben invites the gang to his hometown of Oakhaven. But when they arrive at Oakhaven, they find that the town has been built up by Mayor Corey into a tourist attraction (which Ben remarks as a circus), complete with a replica of the town in the 17th century and a supposed ghost of a witch who haunts the town. While they're there Tino and his friends meet Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus. Mayor Corey and pharmacist Mr. McKnight explain that the ghost is of Sarah Ravencroft, a relative of Ben's, who was persecuted as a witch by the town in 1657. But Ben says that Sarah was actually a Wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people, and even has a diary of all her patients that Ben wants to find to prove her innocence. Kagome, Shippo, Doraemon, Noby, Alex, Jeri, Calmon, The Gadgetinis, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Scooby and Shaggy find what appears to be a shoe buckle, and then go to a local diner for food, owned by the friendly Jack. Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and many visitors stay out late and order to see the witch, but do not. But Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Alex, Jeri, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus are chased by the fireball throwing witch and run into Ben and the gang returning home. The gang finds some broken branches at the scene, as well as a local all-female goth rock band named the "Hex Girls", composed of Luna, Dusk, and the beautiful Sally "Thorn" McKnight, who uses her young, natural beauty to entrance watchers while performing, including Fred who is attracted to her, much to Daphne's annoyance and humour. Then the gang split up; Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Inuyasha, Takato, Rika, Kenta, their digimon, Clover, Inspector Gadget, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Tara, Lita, Raye, and Kim follow the Hex Girls, Velma, Ben, Carver, Tish, Miroku, Sango, Kazu, his digimon, Sam, Britney, Penny, Pinkie Pie, Cal, and Amy explore an old barn, and Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Alex, Jeri, Suzie, Calmon, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus follow the Mayor. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Inuyasha, Takato, Rika, Kenta, their Digimon, Clover, Inspector Gadget, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Tara, Lita, Raye, and Kim see Thorn doing some sort of ritual and become convinced that the Hex Girls are actually witches. Velma and Ben find a cherry-picking truck in the barn. Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Alex, Jeri, Suzie, Calmon, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus see Mayor Corey talking to and giving things to many of the townspeople. They then run into the witch again, who chases them towards Mayor Corey and into Velma and Ben. Velma then tells Mayor Corey that she has a plan to catch the witch. The Gang, Ben, and the Hex Girls meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Daphne and Fred. The witch is revealed to be Mr. McKnight, who is Thorn's father. Velma then locates the truck in the trees. She explains that the truck lifted the witch and made her appear to fly, and also deduces that many townspeople were in on the trick, including Jack and the Mayor. Ben scolds the people involved for exploiting Sarah's good name for their benefit. Back at Ben's house, the gang apologizes to the Hex Girls, and Thorn explains the ritual was just peppermints and cloves to soothe her vocal cords (it's not easy for her to sing the stuff), and that she is actually 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side. Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight then arrive to apologize to Ben for using his ancestor in their little publicity stunt. They explained that they had to use the witch to boost the town's economy because of lack of tourists. Also, the Mayor recalls that Ben once told him that supernatural phenomena always attracts people. They then say that they did find the head marker for Sarah's grave, but still, don't know where the grave is located. Velma then remembers that the buckle Scooby found is that same one on Sarah's diary in a painting Ben has. The gang, Ben, The Hex Girls, McKnight, and the Mayor go to the spot where Scooby found the buckle. Scooby digs deeper and discovers a chest. An excited Ben opens the chest to find not a diary, but a spellbook. He then explains to a horrified Mystery Inc. that Sarah was indeed a witch, and that he created the case at the museum in order to meet the gang so they could find the book for him. Ben also mentioned that he paid off the disgruntled archaeologists and the museum security guards in order to get close to Mystery Inc. Becoming evil with his new magical powers derived from the book, Ben captures Mr. McKnight, Mayor Corey, and the Hex Girls before resurrecting Sarah. When Sarah's ghost is conjured, she rejects Ben idea of ruling the world together and instead wants to destroy it. Horrified and disillusioned by this, Ben attempts to imprison Sarah back in to book, but she says only a true Wiccan of purity can return her, then she traps Ben in a sphere. Velma then gets an idea. She frees the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna try to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKinght, Velma convinces Thorn to read the spell. Initially, she refuses but then understands that she is the only one who can stop Sarah. Velma then sends Scooby and Shaggy to get the book. The gang tries to get the book many times, but Sarah keeps turning pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtains the book, each throwing it to another person when they get captured, until it reaches Thorn. Thorn reads the spell, sending the witch back to the book from where she was released. But Sarah decides that she will not go back alone and grabs hold of Ben at the last second, and they get both sucked into the book. A burning branch falls on the book, disintegrating it (apparently forever trapping or killing the two villains). The gang then free the others, and the witch's monsters turn back to normal, except the turkey, which was Oakhaven's new "big" attraction. The film ends with the Hex Girls and the gang giving a concert to the townspeople and the tourists performing the song "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" TBA Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders The Mystery Machine is driving through the Sonoran Desert. A sandstorm comes up and Shaggy Rogers makes a wrong turn onto government property. Seeing a UFO causes Shaggy to lose control of the vehicle and the gang find themselves on the outskirts of a small town. While Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and the Gadgetinis stay with the van the rest of the gang enters a local diner to get directions. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and the Gadgetinis then see a mythical animal called a jackalope. The jackalope takes their last Scooby Snack and they chase it into a cave, where they encounter aliens. They run into the diner in panic, claiming to have seen aliens. The waitress, Dottie, says that they never see aliens but do see strange lights and hear sounds at night. The chef, Sergio, says that a month earlier local cattle vanished without a trace and a lot of people moved away. A man named Lester claims to have been abducted and he believes the nine. Tino, Inuyasha, Doraemon, and their friends meets Jake Long, Haley Long, Trixie, and Spud. He also claims to have pictures, so the gang goes to his house to see them. However, they are nothing more than paintings by Lester. He then refers to SALF: the Search for Alien Life Forms (similar to S.E.T.I.), dishes, saying that ever since they were installed there have been numerous UFO sightings and disappearing livestock. The gang stays overnight at Lester's home where Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley sleep in a bunk bed, Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish sleeps in the kitchen, Inuyasha and Fred Jones sleep on the couch. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Noby, Sue, Kagome, Penny, and the Gadgetinis fall into a deep sleep on the roof, and are abducted. The aliens try to examine the two, but Scooby is able to free them. After being cornered by the aliens when they try to escape, they pass out. They are awakened in the middle of the desert by a hippie photographer named Crystal, and her golden retriever, Amber. Shaggy and Scooby immediately fall in love with them, and when they meet up with Fred and the girls at the local diner, the two of them are still so love struck after seeing Crystal and Amber that they're not even hungry, which shocks Fred, Daphne and Velma. Velma, Daphne, Fred, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Inspector Gadget, Penny Jake, and Trixie meet the crew of SALF, Steve, Laura and Max, while Shaggy, Scooby, Noby, Sue, Kagome, Pinkie Pie, Sunil, Vinnie, Haley, and Spud hang out with Crystal and Amber. Velma becomes suspicious when she sees dried mud on the boots of Steve, Laura and Max, since they are in the desert. Later, she takes the gang, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Jake, and Trixie to a canyon where she believes a seasonal river runs. The canyon proves to be dry, but they find caves, mining equipment and on the cave walls, gold. The SALF crew capture and tie them up. The crew explains that they stumbled on the gold cave while searching for a new location for another SALF dish. Since it was on government land, they decided to keep the secret for themselves, and they planned to keep it that way. They are also exposed as the "aliens" who abducted Scooby, Shaggy, Noby, Sue, Kagome, Pinkie Pie, Penny, the Gadgetinis, Haley, and Spud, with the UFO being nothing more than a dressed-up helicopter, and the inside of the UFO being an old movie set. Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and Amber also investigate the cave in the canyon and find the gang and try to rescue them. Eventually, Crystal and Amber reveal themselves to be the actual aliens from a planet 20 light years away. They dressed like hippies because their only information about Earth came from 1960's television broadcasts, and they assumed that the people of Earth still talked and dressed like those from 1960s. The UFO that ran Mystery Inc. off the road was actually Crystal and Amber's. The gang, Crystal and Amber manage to stop the SALF crew from escaping and tie them up. The SALF crew and their accomplices are arrested, and Crystal and Amber return to their home planet after a heartfelt goodbye. Shaggy and Scooby are brokenhearted, but a box of Scooby Snacks helps them forget about their sorrows. In a post-credits scene, Scooby-Doo scares the viewer in an alien costume. TBA Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase TBA TBA'' Category:Blog posts Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530